


It Could Never Be

by Liviz223



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: Josie can't get Ryan out of her head.





	It Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of hetero fluff to offset the Rycol etc... set during britline. 
> 
> Written for an English 12 assignment.
> 
> Rosie (Ryan and Josie)

As Clive called them down for _Film and Theatre Styles_ , walking down the steps, all Josie could think about was Ryan, the impossibly tall bloke standing next to her. All she could ever think about was him. Even when he was not around and it was quite troubling. His flaxen coloured hair and lankiness continually caught her eye and she often found herself lost in his bright green eyes as well. Josie was single, Ryan was not. It was worse than that: he was happily married, and had been since they had known each other. As much as she tried she could never get him to leave her mind. Not even when she was out on a date with another guy. Josie’s dates never ended well either. Not because something went wrong, but because the guy simply was not Ryan. She often wondered if Ryan ever thought of her “in that way”. She always came to the same conclusion: he did not. He only liked her as a friend, and it was obvious. Futile as it was, she would never stop showing her affections for Ryan- never stop trying to get him to like her as more than just a friend. She would never have him, never be able to. It could never be. Josie knew that, and she would forever be single. Realizing that Clive’s explanation was over, doing a hair flip, Josie grounded herself and thought _Time to recollect myself and get the Hell on with this_.


End file.
